


Skam DC Season 3 Episode 8: He'll Never Love Someone Like You

by skamDC (bramgreenfeld)



Series: Skam DC: Season 3 [9]
Category: Original Work, SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25784869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bramgreenfeld/pseuds/skamDC
Summary: Kai Linwood had expected an average summer: trips to the beach, staying up all night, sleeping in until four, pining after his best friend, and, most importantly, trying as hard as possible to avoid being at home. What he didn’t expect was for the break to be turned upside down before it even started - and to feel more alone than ever before. To make matters worse, he’s gotten wrapped up in the musical that the girlfriend he never wanted is student directing.Kai didn't ask for this to be the summer when everything changed. But who knows - maybe it’s going to be the best thing that ever happened to him.
Relationships: Kai Linwood/Jasper Markowitz
Series: Skam DC: Season 3 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785775
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. SUNDAY 9:12AM: OVERWHELMING

SATURDAY, AUGUST 8TH, 9:12AM

INT. MARKOWITZ APARTMENT, JASPER'S BEDROOM

We can only see one side of JASPER'S bed - the side that KAI is curled up on. He wakes up slowly, reaching out but finding nothing but empty space. He bolts upright.

KAI  
Damn it!

He sees his jeans on the floor and picks them up, taking his phone out of the pocket. The only text he sees is a string of eggplants from CALLUM. KAI groans and gets out of bed.

INT. MARKOWITZ APARTMENT, KITCHEN

Sunflower, Vol. 6 by Harry Styles can be heard playing softly as KAI enters the kitchen. He has put his jeans back on, along with the hoodie that JASPER was wearing last night. He stops dead as he sees JASPER at the stove.

KAI  
You can't cook.

JASPER glances over his shoulder at him.

JASPER  
Who says?

KAI raises his eyebrows.

KAI  
I do.

JASPER  
Come help me, then.

KAI comes up behind him.

KAI  
How do you fuck up pancakes? Like, this is literally the kind that comes out of a box. All you do is toss it into a pan.

JASPER shrugs.

JASPER  
I don't even know. Why do they look like that? They're like weirdly shaped penises.

He picks up the spatula, poking at them.

KAI  
Here, just...

He covers JASPER'S hand with his own, but stops moving as soon as skin touches skin. JASPER meets his eyes, and before they know it, they're kissing.

JASPER backs KAI up against the counter, the pancakes forgotten. KAI jumps up to sit on the counter and wraps his legs around JASPER'S hips, pulling him as close as possible.

Suddenly, he pulls away.

KAI  
Wait.

JASPER  
What?

KAI shakes his head, and JASPER steps back.

KAI  
This morning...I thought you'd left.

JASPER  
I live here, Kai.

KAI  
Yeah, but...I don't know. It wouldn't be the first time you ditched me with no explanation.

JASPER sighs, turning back to the stove. KAI stares at him.

KAI  
Jasper. Seriously. What the fuck was that?

JASPER shakes his head.

JASPER  
I don't know how to explain it.

KAI  
Try.

JASPER bites his lip.

JASPER  
It's just...Jude.

KAI frowns.

KAI  
What about him?

JASPER  
You know how protective he is. It's not that he doesn't trust you, it's that he doesn't trust me. And then I don't trust myself. I don't know why I'm feeling what I'm feeling, and he definitely doesn't either. I just...I just want it to stop. I wish that I could just...I don't know, turn off my thoughts, even if it's just for a minute.

He still hasn't looked at KAI. KAI jumps down off of the counter, standing behind JASPER and wrapping his arms around him. He leans his head on his shoulder.

KAI  
Hey. You're the only one who can feel what you feel.

JASPER lets out a shaky breath. He turns around to face KAI as the song switches to Overwhelming by Jon Bellion.

JASPER  
I've never felt anything like this. Not ever.

KAI'S gaze drops to JASPER'S lips.

KAI  
Neither have I.

Their lips meet in a soft kiss. KAI pulls away just before the song hits the chorus.

KAI  
(singing)  
 _And every single little thing about **him** is so..._

JASPER kisses him again before he can finish the sentence - _overwhelming_.

They've been kissing for a while when JASPER suddenly pushes KAI away.

JASPER  
Oh, fuck, the pancakes.

He rushes over to the stove and sees that the pancakes are burnt beyond recognition. He puts his head in his hands as KAI laughs.

KAI  
Oh my god, I told you this would happen.

JASPER  
I know. Shit.

He sighs.

JASPER  
I think there are some Eggos in the freezer?

KAI nods.

KAI  
Just Eggos. No weird shit on them this time.

JASPER  
We also have ketchup.

KAI  
No.

JASPER laughs, going over to the freezer. KAI props his head on his arms, watching him. JASPER looks over at him.

JASPER  
What?

KAI shakes his head.

KAI  
Nothing. I just like looking at you.

JASPER smiles, a private smile intended only for KAI. He turns away again.


	2. SUNDAY 4:04PM: KISS ME

SUNDAY, AUGUST 9TH, 4:04PM

INT. TARGET

Rebel Rebel by David Bowie plays over the speakers as JASPER pushes a cart through the food aisles, KAI standing on the back of it. JASPER is distracted, looking at his phone.

KAI  
What does Jude want?

JASPER shrugs.

JASPER  
Vegetables, probably. I don't know what else he eats.

KAI  
Wait, is he vegan?

JASPER  
Um, pescatarian, I think? Something like that.

He's still staring at his phone, seemingly lost in thought.

JASPER  
I need to go get something for him.

KAI  
Okay. Which aisle?

JASPER shakes his head.

JASPER  
I'll just go grab it myself. I'll be back in a second.

KAI  
Okay?

JASPER takes one of the reusable shopping bags and leaves. KAI watches him leave and then takes out his phone. There's a text from THEO: "are you ever coming home?"

KAI sends back a shrugging emoji. THEO responds quickly - "i think we've replaced you with jude".

KAI: "is he there?"

THEO: "yeah"

KAI: "is he still pissed at me?"

THEO: "i don't talk about people behind their backs so i don't know :)"

THEO: "but it wouldn't surprise me"

KAI sighs. He looks up, checking if JASPER is coming back, but doesn't see him.

AALIYAH (O.S.)  
Kai?

KAI looks over his shoulder, seeing AALIYAH standing behind him.

KAI  
Oh, hey.

AALIYAH  
Hi! How are you?

KAI nods.

KAI  
I'm...actually really good, all things considered. You?

AALIYAH  
Same, same!

JASPER (O.S.)  
Hey.

He comes back to the cart, tossing his bag back into the basket. AALIYAH frowns.

AALIYAH  
Who are you?

JASPER  
Um, I'm Jasper. Kai's boyfriend.

He looks surprised at what he's said, but he can't take it back now. KAI is initially stunned - but definitely not upset.

AALIYAH glances between them.

AALIYAH  
You look so familiar for some reason.

JASPER shrugs.

JASPER  
I don't know why I would -

AALIYAH  
Oh my god, you were the kid I accidentally cut in front of at the pharmacy!

JASPER laughs nervously, his eyes darting over to KAI.

JASPER  
Uh, yeah. That was me.

AALIYAH  
I'm really sorry about that, I didn't even see you -

JASPER shakes his head.

JASPER  
Really. It's fine.

AALIYAH  
Um, I'm Aaliyah.

JASPER  
Nice to meet you.

AALIYAH'S phone vibrates, she checks it and grimaces.

AALIYAH  
Kell is bitching at me about taking too long. I should probably -

KAI nods.

KAI  
Yeah. See you around?

AALIYAH  
See you!

She leaves. JASPER goes to stand next to KAI.

JASPER  
Hey. I'm really sorry about...that.

KAI  
About what?

JASPER  
You know. The boyfriend thing.

KAI shakes his head.

KAI  
Seriously. You don't have to be sorry.

JASPER  
We haven't even talked about it yet.

KAI  
We're talking about it now.

JASPER shrugs.

JASPER  
So. What do you think?

KAI  
I think that I really want to be your boyfriend.

JASPER lets out a sigh of relief.

JASPER  
Really?

KAI  
Of course. If you want that.

JASPER  
Fucking hell, you have no idea how much -

He cuts himself off abruptly.

KAI  
What?

JASPER  
I just - I really wanted to kiss you. But, like, it's a public place and -

KAI  
Target isn't a real place.

JASPER  
 _Kai_.

KAI  
Just fucking kiss me.

And JASPER does.


	3. MONDAY 4:08PM: OFF-BOOK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am SO, SO sorry about disappearing. i move into my college dorm tomorrow and start classes on monday, and preparing for that has been one of the most physically and emotionally exhausting experiences ever. i'll be posting the rest of episode 8 tonight, and hopefully i'll get time to start episode 9 tomorrow between move-in and orientation.

MONDAY, AUGUST 10TH, 4:08PM

INT. BUCHANAN HIGH SCHOOL, MUSIC ROOM

KAI is sitting on the piano bench, his script sitting on his lap. He's not reading it, though - his eyes are on his phone, on his last conversation with his mom.

He takes a deep breath and types out a message to her - "Hey Mom. I have no idea if you'll see this or if you're allowed to have your phone again but I just wanted to give you some updates. I'm in this musical with some of my friends and opening night is coming up next week, which is kind of terrifying but also kind of cool? I really wish I could show you but I don't think it's going to be recorded."

He stops typing for a moment, then adds, "Also I'm dating someone now and he's a boy. I'm really sorry if that upsets you. I love you. Kai". Before he can lose his nerve, he sends the text.

The door opens and SAFIYYA enters. KAI quickly puts his phone away. 

SAFIYYA  
Hey.

She gestures to the script on his lap.

SAFIYYA  
You don't seriously still need that, do you?

KAI shakes his head, tossing the script onto the ground.

KAI  
No way. I've been off-book for weeks.

SAFIYYA  
Then why did you fuck up the scene before Touch Me on Friday?

KAI  
Mostly off-book. For weeks.

SAFIYYA  
Mmhmm.

She sits down on a band chair near the piano bench.

SAFIYYA  
So, are we going to - 

KAI  
Can I ask you something?

SAFIYYA looks surprised, but she nods.

SAFIYYA  
Yeah. Sure.

KAI  
Do your parents know that you're bi?

SAFIYYA shakes her head.

SAFIYYA  
Definitely not. 

KAI  
Why not?

SAFIYYA  
Why do you think?

KAI frowns.

KAI  
Oh.

SAFIYYA  
Yeah.

She sighs.

SAFIYYA  
Look, my parents are...I don't know. I have no idea how they would react to that, especially from their own daughter. 

KAI nods.

KAI  
Yeah, I get it. Islam.

SAFIYYA  
Islam.

KAI  
Anything new there, or...

SAFIYYA  
It's like I told you. Love and respect are two of the most important things. The rest...

She shrugs. KAI raises an eyebrow.

KAI  
Does it really say that?

SAFIYYA  
That's how I see it.

She picks up a guitar from where it is leaning against the wall. She plays a few chords, seeing if it is in tune.

KAI  
Do you play?

SAFIYYA  
A little.

She begins to play a familiar song - the beginning of Don't Do Sadness. KAI turns to the piano and plays along with her, a smile on his face. 


	4. TUESDAY 6:32PM: I CAN HANDLE IT MYSELF

TUESDAY, AUGUST 11TH, 6:32PM

EXT. BUCHANAN HIGH SCHOOL

KAI is sitting on top of the picnic table, checking his phone. JASPER texted him a few minutes ago - "Almost there". KAI responded with "please tell me you're not texting and driving". There hasn't been a response, which KAI takes as a good sign.

JORDAN walks past, heading to the parking lot. He stops upon seeing KAI. KAI attempts to ignore him, but can't help but glance at him out of the corner of his eye.

JORDAN  
What's up?

KAI continues to stare at his phone.

KAI  
Nothing.

JORDAN  
Are you waiting for someone, or...

KAI nods.

KAI  
Yeah, actually. And he'll be here soon, so...

JORDAN doesn't take the hint.

JORDAN  
So, you know how we were kind of flirting a few weeks ago?

KAI  
Nope.

JORDAN ignores him.

JORDAN  
I just wanted you to know that I'm not into you like that anymore.

KAI nods.

KAI  
Cool.

JORDAN  
And, like, you're gay, right?

KAI doesn't respond.

JORDAN  
Would any guys ever actually like you?

Headlights pass over JORDAN and KAI as a car pulls up to the curb.

KAI  
My boyfriend, actually.

He stands up, getting into the car. JORDAN stares at him for a while, then rolls his eyes and walks away.

INT. JASPER'S CAR

KAI tosses his bag into the backseat.

KAI  
Hey.

JASPER  
Hi. Who was that guy?

KAI shrugs.

KAI  
No one.

JASPER  
It didn't look like no one.

KAI sighs.

KAI  
It's just...you remember that I told you about Jordan, right?

JASPER thinks about it, and then nods.

JASPER  
Uh, yeah. You said he was cool.

KAI scoffs.

KAI  
Yeah, it seemed like it. He didn't realize that I'm trans until, like, a week ago, and now he's just being a complete dick.

JASPER scowls.

JASPER  
What the fuck?

KAI shrugs.

KAI  
I mean, I honestly should have seen it coming, but...at first I thought he was just doing it to get me to drop out. I overheard him and his friend Henry talking about it a while ago.

JASPER  
What the _fuck_?

KAI  
I thought he wouldn't actually go through with it. But he started going really hard after he found out that I'm trans, so...yeah.

JASPER shakes his head.

JASPER  
What's he been saying to you?

KAI  
Just the usual shit. Like, today he was doing that fake-curiosity thing - like, he was pretending that he had legitimate questions, but it was so fucking obvious that all he wanted to do was make me feel bad. And...

JASPER  
And?

KAI hesitates, and then takes his phone out of his pocket. He shows JASPER his Instagram DMs with JORDAN. JASPER instantly recoils.

JASPER  
Shit. Kai, you have to tell someone about this.

KAI  
I'm telling you right now.

JASPER  
That's not what I meant. Like, Mr. Rodriguez or something -

KAI shakes his head.

KAI  
Nope. No way.

JASPER  
Why not?

KAI  
Because I can handle it myself.

JASPER  
It doesn't seem like you're handling it.

KAI shrugs.

KAI  
I'm not telling Mr. Rodriguez, okay? Opening night is a week from Friday. It's like two and a half weeks, and then I'll never see Jordan or Henry ever again. I can deal with it.

JASPER  
You _can_. That doesn't mean that you _should_. Look, I get not really trusting adults - you know how much I get that, but -

KAI  
Oh my god, just drop it!

JASPER is shocked into silence. KAI groans, leaning his head against the dashboard.

JASPER  
Are you mad at me?

KAI looks up, taken aback.

KAI  
No? Why would I be mad at you?

JASPER  
You just seem really...

KAI  
Jasper, I'm mad at pretty much everyone in the world _but_ you.

JASPER still looks abnormally serious. KAI turns to look at him.

KAI  
Come on. Let's just go.

JASPER  
Go where?

KAI  
Anywhere.

JASPER shifts the car into drive. We watch from behind as they leave the parking lot.


	5. WEDNESDAY 2:53PM: WHAT'S BEST FOR ME

WEDNESDAY, AUGUST 12TH, 2:53PM

INT. BUCHANAN HIGH SCHOOL, HALLWAY

KAI walks down the hall, headed for the auditorium door. He pauses with his hand on the doorknob, looking surprised, and walks towards the other end of the hallway. We don't see who he's seen until he speaks.

KAI  
Hey!

JASPER turns around to face him. 

JASPER  
Hi.

KAI  
What are you...

He trails off, notice that JASPER is waiting in front of MR. RODRIGUEZ'S office, and that he's avoiding eye contact with KAI. 

KAI  
Oh my god, are you fucking insane?

JASPER recoils.

JASPER  
What's that supposed to mean?

KAI  
You're telling Mr. Rodriguez about Jordan and Henry?

JASPER sighs.

JASPER  
Okay, yeah, but - 

KAI  
You've got to be fucking kidding me.

JASPER  
What else am I supposed to do, just let him keep harassing you?

KAI  
I told you that I was handling it!

JASPER  
That's the thing, though - you're handling it by not handling it. 

KAI  
Yeah, so? That's what I told you I wanted to do. Who are you to say what's best for me?

JASPER shakes his head.

JASPER  
I don't want to say what's best for you. I don't want to be that person. But when something like this is happening you can't just let it happen. Don't you want better for yourself? You deserve better.

KAI'S anger dissipates just slightly.

KAI  
You shouldn't have gone behind my back.

JASPER nods, looking ashamed.

JASPER  
Yeah. So if you're going to break up with me, or - 

KAI  
Wait, wait, wait. No.

JASPER  
No?

KAI  
No! Why would I break up with you over this?

JASPER  
It seems kind of obvious to me.

KAI  
I don't get it.

JASPER shrugs. KAI decides to change the subject.

KAI  
Look. You shouldn't have gone behind my back, that's true. But you're kind of right.

JASPER raises his eyebrows. 

JASPER  
Are you going to talk to Mr. Rodriguez about it, then? 

KAI nods slowly.

KAI  
Yeah, I think so.

JASPER  
I can go with you if you want.

KAI  
I think this is something that I have to do alone.

JASPER nods.

JASPER  
I get it. 

KAI takes a step closer to him.

KAI  
Can I kiss you right now?

JASPER  
You seriously still want to?

KAI  
Why are you being weird? Of course I do.

JASPER forces a smile and kisses KAI. Behind them, the door opens and MR. RODRIGUEZ steps out. The boys break apart.

MR. RODRIGUEZ  
Oh. Hi, Jasper.

JASPER  
Hey! Um, I was just dropping Kai off.

MR. RODRIGUEZ nods slowly.

MR. RODRIGUEZ  
I can see that. I'll see you at the show next week, I'm guessing?

JASPER  
Hell - I mean, heck yeah.

KAI can't quite hold back a laugh. JASPER glances over at him with a smile.

JASPER   
See you soon?

KAI nods.

KAI  
As soon as possible.

JASPER smiles and heads towards the exit.

MR. RODRIGUEZ  
It's good to see you guys back together.

KAI  
...we didn't get together until Saturday.

MR. RODRIGUEZ looks stunned.

MR. RODRIGUEZ  
Oh my god, I'm so sorry that I -

KAI  
No, it's fine. We kind of...yeah.

MR. RODRIGUEZ  
So, what were you waiting here for? Did you need me for something?

KAI steels himself and nods. 

KAI  
Actually...yeah. There's something I need to talk to you about. 


	6. WEDNESDAY 7:01PM: SPINELESS

WEDNESDAY, AUGUST 12TH, 7:01PM

INT. BUCHANAN HIGH SCHOOL, AUDITORIUM

We see the cast from a distance as rehearsal wraps up, KAI chatting with SAFIYYA, WILLA, and KEIRA. JORDAN and HENRY are nowhere to be seen. KAI bids the girls farewell and picks up his bag, walking over to the door. 

INT. BUCHANAN HIGH SCHOOL, HALLWAY

Someone reaches out and grabs KAI'S arm as he exits the auditorium. KAI whirls around, facing JORDAN.

KAI  
Did you seriously just sit here and wait for me for four hours? 

JORDAN  
Did you seriously tell on me like we're in fucking kindergarten?

KAI rolls his eyes and begins to walk away from JORDAN. JORDAN runs to catch up to him.

JORDAN  
Are you even listening to me?

KAI  
No.

JORDAN ignores him.

JORDAN  
I just hope you know how shitty the show's going to be now. There's a reason why Simon was the understudy - he's nowhere near good enough to play a lead. And you don't even have anyone to fill Henry's role. And that's on you.

KAI stops suddenly.

KAI  
It's my fault? 

JORDAN  
Yeah - 

KAI  
No. It's not my fault. This wouldn't have happened if you weren't going out of your way to be a complete dick to me. 

JORDAN  
That wouldn't have happened if you hadn't - 

KAI  
What, existed? 

JORDAN snaps his mouth shut, glaring at KAI.

KAI  
I can't believe you, you know. Your asshole friend and his superiority complex decide to get me kicked out of the show, and you just went with it. Because you're that fucking spineless. You think you're this cool, talented dude, but really you're this self-centered asshole who can't get past his own wrong ideas about the world. And I can't believe myself, either. I can't believe that I let myself think that you mattered at all. 

JORDAN takes a step back from him. 

JORDAN  
Fine, then. If that's how you want to think about it. The show's not going to be good without us.

KAI  
Oh, I know that it won't be good. It'll be great. Come see it, if you want. I think you could learn something.

He turns around, heading for the exit.

KAI  
Bye, Jordan.

JORDAN frowns, but he can't think of anything to say before KAI leaves him for good.


	7. THURSDAY 7:05PM: I KNOW JASPER

THURSDAY, AUGUST 13TH, 7:05PM

INT. BUCHANAN HIGH SCHOOL, LOBBY

KAI is standing near the front doors to the school. We see him laugh before we see his phone screen, showing that he's on a FaceTime call with JASPER.

KAI  
Come on, tell me!

JASPER  
Nope.

KAI  
At least give me a hint.

JASPER  
No! I don't even know what I would tell you.

KAI  
So where should I meet you?

JASPER starts to tell him and then catches himself, shaking his head.

JASPER  
You were trying to trick me!

KAI laughs again.

KAI  
No?

JASPER  
You so were. I'm not telling you where we're going. I'll pick you up at your place.

SIERRA and BROOKLYN come around the corner, heading for the doors. KAI doesn't notice them, but upon hearing JASPER'S voice, SIERRA stops short, grabbing BROOKLYN'S arm. She jerks her head in KAI'S direction.

KAI  
This is going to be the weirdest date I've ever been on.

JASPER  
You've only been on like three or four dates.

KAI  
I - fuck you!

JASPER laughs.

JASPER  
Am I wrong?

KAI shakes his head, a smile on his face.

KAI  
Okay. We'll make tomorrow the fifth.

JASPER  
Revenge of the fifth.

KAI  
God, you're such a fucking nerd.

JASPER  
Come on, you love me.

KAI freezes up for a moment before letting out a nervous laugh.

KAI  
Yeah. See you tomorrow?

JASPER nods.

JASPER  
I'll pick you up around 7:30, okay?

KAI  
Okay, bye!

JASPER  
Bye.

JASPER hangs up. KAI puts his phone down, and SIERRA and BROOKLYN walk out into the lobby. This time, he notices them, even if they're not looking at him. He tries to pretend that nothing has happened, but he can't do it.

KAI  
How much of that did you guys hear?

BROOKLYN and SIERRA exchange glances.

SIERRA  
...we heard enough of it to know what's going on with you two, if that's what you're asking.

KAI sighs.

KAI  
Shit. Okay.

SIERRA  
I'll erase it from my memory if you want. Completely forget that it ever happened.

KAI shakes his head.

KAI  
No, it's fine.

BROOKLYN  
Um, I feel like I should warn you, though.

KAI frowns.

KAI  
Warn me?

BROOKLYN nods.

BROOKLYN  
Okay, I really don't want to come across as the jealous ex, because, like, I'm not jealous. Or really even his ex. I'm really happy for you guys, actually. This explains...a lot. But are you sure it's a good idea to date him?

KAI shakes his head.

KAI  
What the hell are you talking about?

SIERRA  
Jasper is your best friend, we all know that. He has been for a long time. But do you realize how bad of a boyfriend he is?

KAI  
Are you seriously -

BROOKLYN  
Just hear us out, okay? He cheated on Nia, was really freaking dismissive and secretive with Willa, treated Sierra like crap...and you were there at the movie theater, you heard what he said to me.

KAI shakes his head, incredulous.

KAI  
Oh my god, stop acting like you know everything about our relationship.

SIERRA  
That isn't what we're doing and you know it. We just wanted to make sure that you knew -

KAI  
Knew what? Knew him? I think I know Jasper better than you do.

SIERRA  
I doubt that you know everything about him, though. And that could be trouble.

BROOKLYN  
And I bet that he doesn't know everything about you, either. Like how you're the one who spilled about Willa cheating on him last year. Does he know about that?

KAI stares at her for a moment, then picks his bag up off the floor, heading for the doors.

KAI  
I can't fucking listen to this anymore.

BROOKLYN  
Just think about it!

KAI  
Maybe I will, maybe I won't. I don't see why you should care about it.

He exits the building.


	8. FRIDAY 7:34PM: CRUEL SUMMER

FRIDAY, AUGUST 14TH, 7:34PM

EXT. MARLOW HOUSE

KAI sits at the end of the driveway, staring at nothing. He's found a discarded piece of chalk and is drawing random white lines around himself. The sun is beginning to set above him, turning the sky shades of orange and pink.

Headlights flash, and a car pulls up to the curb. JASPER gets out, going to the passenger side and opening the door. KAI smiles broadly, standing up.

KAI  
I can open it myself.

JASPER shakes his head.

JASPER  
No, this is how it's supposed to go. I'm being a good boyfriend.

KAI laughs.

KAI  
Okay.

He walks over to the door, stopping to kiss JASPER.

KAI  
So where are we going? Just anywhere?

JASPER shakes his head.

JASPER  
I've got a plan this time.

KAI  
What kind of plan?

JASPER  
That's for me to know and you to find out.

KAI raises his eyebrows.

KAI  
Okay then. Take me away.

JASPER smiles, kissing KAI again - he can't help himself. KAI sits down and JASPER shuts the door, walking over to the driver's seat. The car drives away, leaving the outline of a boy behind on the ground.

EXT. DC STREETS

Cruel Summer by Taylor Swift plays over random, haphazard shots of the DC skyline. The sun sets slowly, the scene going from warm to cool to almost completely dark.

INT. HOTEL, LOBBY

The boys enter through double doors, the scene shifting into slow-motion. There's a long aquarium in the center of the lobby, and they walk on either side of it, making eye contact through the water.

The scene returns to regular speed as they reunite and approach the desk, the music fading out. The receptionist glances up at them.

RECEPTIONIST  
Good evening.

JASPER  
Hi, we have a suite booked under Markowitz?

KAI  
Wait, a suite? Jasper, isn't that kind of expensive?

JASPER  
Yeah, but you deserve it. You deserve everything.

RECEPTIONIST  
Is there a special occasion?

JASPER shakes his head.

JASPER  
No. Not really. I just wanted to do something nice for my boyfriend.

He puts his arm around KAI, drawing him closer to him.

JASPER  
Isn't he hot?

KAI laughs, ducking his head - he's surprised at the attention, but definitely not upset about it. The receptionist smiles.

RECEPTIONIST  
You two seem to be a very happy couple.

KAI and JASPER glance at each other. They don't say anything - they don't need to.

INT. HOTEL, ELEVATOR

Arsonist's Lullabye by Hozier plays as the elevator ascends upwards. The walls are made of frosted glass, everything outside looking smudgy and not quite real. JASPER is staring out the window until KAI reaches up, stroking his cheek. They kiss as the elevator doors open.

INT. HOTEL SUITE, BEDROOM

The boys stand in the middle of the room, the only light coming from the city beneath them. They've been cast into a blue light, looking almost like they're underwater.

JASPER  
I love you.

KAI catches his breath. He stares at him, taking in the deadly-serious expression on his face. He can't find any words - so he kisses him instead.

We see brief shots of them in bed, of clothes coming off, of kisses being exchanged. They're holding onto each other, holding on like they're afraid of the day they'll have to let go. 

TIME JUMP

The song ends. They're sitting on the floor now, half-dressed - JASPER has stolen KAI'S t-shirt, and KAI has JASPER'S hoodie unzipped over his binder - and room service food between them.

KAI  
These are literally McDonalds french fries.

JASPER  
What do you mean?

KAI  
I mean they taste exactly like McDonalds french fries.

JASPER eats one of the fries. He frowns.

JASPER  
Do you think they made these themselves? Or did they just order some McDonalds and send it up to our room?

KAI  
Maybe they share the same recipe. Oh, sorry, the same McRecipe.

JASPER stares at him, a soft smile on his face. KAI shifts awkwardly.

KAI  
What?

JASPER shakes his head.

JASPER  
Nothing. I just...I can't believe that I'm here with you.

KAI  
There's nowhere else I'd rather be.

JASPER  
But...if maybe one tiny thing was different, then we wouldn't be here, you know. One decision I made, or you made, or our parents made, and maybe we wouldn't have met.

KAI  
Hey. Don't think about stuff like that. We're here, and that's what matters.

He scoots closer to JASPER. JASPER takes his face in his hands, leaning their foreheads together.

JASPER  
How many Kais and Jaspers do you think are sitting here like this right now?

KAI  
All of them. Infinite. In infinite time.

JASPER  
You know, the only way to have something for infinite time is to lose it.

KAI frowns.

KAI  
That's kind of sad.

JASPER  
It's true.

KAI shakes his head, not wanting to think about it anymore. He kisses JASPER fiercely, the food forgotten.

TIME JUMP

They've moved back to the bed. KAI is curled up against JASPER, on the verge of sleep. JASPER is wide awake, staring at him.

JASPER  
What did you think the receptionist thought about us?

KAI'S eyes flutter open.

KAI  
Hm?

JASPER  
You know. Downstairs, when we were checking in. Did she think we were older or something?

KAI shrugs, sitting up slightly.

KAI  
I doubt it. I think she probably just thought were were some stupid young couple.

JASPER shakes his head.

JASPER  
We aren't stupid.

KAI  
I know we aren't. That's not what I meant.

JASPER moves over, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and facing away from KAI. He's silhouetted against the window, the lights of the still-awake city in front of him.

JASPER  
But maybe we are, though.

KAI  
How?

JASPER  
That's how high school relationships work. You're either together forever or you crash and burn. And then nothing is the same again.

KAI sits up, still mostly asleep, trying to put the pieces together.

KAI  
I don't understand. Why are you thinking about this now?

JASPER shrugs. He's shaking ever-so-slightly, just enough for KAI to notice.

JASPER  
It's facts. That's all it is.

He stands up, beginning to pace around.

JASPER  
And I've fucked up every relationship I've ever been in. Nia, Willa, Sierra. I mean, of course I have.

KAI shakes his head.

KAI  
What does that have to do with anything?

JASPER hardly seems to hear him - he's too deep in his own thoughts for anything else to get through.

JASPER  
But it's not all on me, is it?

He stops abruptly, finally turning to face KAI.

JASPER  
Do you love me?

KAI frowns. He pulls his knees up to his chest.

KAI  
I do. You know I do.

JASPER shakes his head, exasperated.

JASPER  
No, you don't. You can't even say it out loud. Of course. You could never love someone like me. That's what you said.

KAI  
Someone like you? Jasper, what the fuck are you talking about?

JASPER'S breathing has become shallow. He shakes his head again. He looks far away - nothing that KAI is saying can reach him.

JASPER  
I have - I have to go. I ruined everything. I did it again.

He picks up his clothes off of the ground and leaves the room. KAI sits there dumbstruck for a moment before jolting awake, grabbing his own clothes off of the floor and following him.

KAI  
Jasper! Jasper, wait!

INT. HOTEL SUITE, MAIN ROOM

KAI catches up to JASPER just before he reaches the door. He catches his arm, but JASPER shakes him off, not looking at him.

KAI  
Please. Please talk to me.

JASPER shakes his head.

JASPER  
I can't do this anymore.

KAI  
You're not making any sense!

JASPER is turned away from KAI, but we can see the way he's shaking, hear his labored breaths.

JASPER  
Look. This is going to end sooner or later no matter what. If I don't break up with you, you're going to break up with me.

KAI steps back, shaking his head.

KAI  
That's not true.

JASPER  
Bullshit. You know it is.

He glances back at KAI over his shoulder.

JASPER  
We're over.

KAI steps backwards, stunned. JASPER takes advantage of it to leave the room, slamming the door behind him. All KAI can do is stare at the place where he once was.

EXT. HOTEL, PARKING LOT

Some time has passed, enough time for KAI to get his bearings. He leaves the hotel, running over to the parking spot where the car was parked. It's empty now - JASPER has ditched him. KAI stares at it for a moment before taking out his phone, attempting to turn it on. True to form, it's dead.

INT. HOTEL, LOBBY

KAI enters the hotel again, running past the aquarium and up to the front desk. The RECEPTIONIST is still sitting there, doing something on the computer.

KAI  
Excuse me?

The RECEPTIONIST looks up, smiling at him.

RECEPTIONIST  
What can I do for you?

KAI  
Um, is there a phone I can use?

The RECEPTIONIST looks at him, seeing how panicked he is, how alone he is, how young he is. She clearly pities him. He knows it, and he hates it.

RECEPTIONIST  
Of course, honey. You can come behind the desk, alright?

KAI nods, walking around to her side of the desk. She slides the landline phone sitting there towards him, and he dials a number. He holds the phone up to his ear.

KAI  
Please pick up, please pick up...

EXT. HOTEL, PARKING LOT

KAI is sitting on the curb in front of the hotel. A familiar van pulls up and THEO leans out the window.

THEO  
What's going on?

KAI looks up at him.

KAI  
I don't know. I have no fucking clue what's happening anymore.

THEO stares at him, concerned.

THEO  
Okay, um, can you get in the car? I feel poor just being in front of this hotel.

KAI nods, standing up and getting into the car.

INT. THEO'S CAR

KAI is clearly mid-explanation

KAI  
-and then he just left, and I just - I don't know what I did, or what he did, or what the fuck happened.

THEO nods. He looks concerned, but an ever-so-slight guilty expression lingers on his face.

THEO  
Maybe he just needs a little time. And maybe you do too.

KAI shakes his head.

KAI  
No. I need to talk to him. I don't want him thinking that I'm...that I don't...

He trails off, taking a deep breath.

KAI  
Please just take me to his place.

THEO bites his lip.

THEO  
Okay.

INT. MARKOWITZ APARTMENT, HALLWAY

KAI stands in front of the door, breathing hard - he's clearly run up the stairs to get here. He knocks on the door, but no one answers. He knocks again, and this time, JUDE answers. He immediately tries to close the door again.

JUDE  
Nope.

KAI  
Wait! Please. Wait.

JUDE leaves the door open, although he doesn't look happy about it.

JUDE  
What do you want?

KAI  
I want to talk to Jasper.

JUDE shakes his head.

JUDE  
No way. You've done enough talking.

KAI  
What the fuck is that supposed to mean?

JUDE doesn't answer him, so KAI continues.

KAI  
Look, I have no idea what's going on. It was like a switch was flipped or something. All of a sudden he was so distant, and he was saying these...these things, and I want to tell him that -

JUDE  
Jasper has borderline personality disorder.

KAI'S eyes widen. Stunned, he takes a step backwards, away from JUDE.

JUDE  
Do you know what that is?

KAI  
I -

JUDE  
It doesn't matter. You know enough. After all, aren't you the guy who said that you didn't want mentally ill people in your life?

KAI shakes his head.

KAI  
I didn't mean it like that.

JUDE  
Then how did you mean it?

KAI  
I - I don't -

JUDE  
Actually, no. It doesn't matter what you meant. What matters is that you said it. I told Jasper not to get involved with you again, but he wouldn't stop, and...fucking hell, I knew this would happen.

KAI blinks rapidly.

KAI  
Jude, please let me in. Let me explain it to him.

JUDE shakes his head.

JUDE  
No. No fucking way. You're not going to change anything, you could never change anything. He'll never love someone like you.

KAI inhales sharply, as if he's been punched.

THEO  
Dude.

KAI turns around quickly, JUDE raising his head - apparently THEO followed KAI up the stairs. He's leaning against the wall, watching the conversation go down. JUDE shakes his head.

JUDE  
Whatever. I can't fucking deal with this.

THEO  
Hey -

JUDE slams the door, the sound echoing through the empty hallway. KAI can only stare at it, his hands shaking by his sides.

THEO  
Kai?

KAI says nothing. He turns around, his head down, and brushes past THEO, heading for the stairs.

EXT. MARKOWITZ APARTMENT

The Night We Met by Lord Huron begins to play. THEO finally catches up to KAI, who is leaning against the car, staring at the ground. Despite the summer heat, he shivers. THEO unzips his jacket and wraps it around KAI'S shoulders. KAI doesn't move.

THEO  
Hey. It's going to be okay.

KAI shakes his head.

KAI  
No. No, it isn't. Fucking hell, I ruined everything.

THEO  
No, you didn't.

KAI  
I did! You should have heard the shit I said. Everything was finally working out and I...

A tear slides down his cheek.

KAI  
Fuck. I loved him. I loved him and it all went wrong.

THEO tentatively puts a hand on his shoulder. KAI doesn't pull away - in fact, he does the opposite, basically falling into him and beginning to cry harder. THEO is surprised, but he wraps his arms around him anyway. 

THEO  
It's okay, it's okay...

KAI doesn't have the energy to deny it. He leans his head on THEO'S shoulder, trying desperately to avoid falling apart completely.

CUT TO END CREDITS.


End file.
